Lullaby Goodnight My Angel
by Selah1
Summary: Harry was walking in what seemed to be a hazy dream world. [Harry Lily Gen]


Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel)

__

Dedicated: To Rachie who is in Thunderbay, we miss

you

****

By: Selah

A/N: This is a little one piece between Lily and

Harry. All the things Lily say from our song

"Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel. In this

Harry is about 16, is in his 6th year of Hogwarts and

Lily is the age 25, the age I imagine she was when she

died. The story was inspiration from the song. Once I

heard it this was begging to be written. I hope you

enjoyed it and please review.

------------------------------------------------

Harry was walking in what seemed to be a hazy dream

world. Nothing seems to be solid, but it felt so life

like. He wasn't positive, where he was exactly. One

minute he was doing his potions homework, the next he

was here. If this was a warning, not to do potions

homework he gladly accepted it. 

Harry froze as he saw the backside of a figure pass

him by. It was more than any person. It was someone

who had a personal meaning to him. Especially in his

heart.

"Mom?" He called out to her.

The form of a woman turned to look at Harry. Her

shoulder-length wavy red hair flowed gently. She fixed

her vivid green eyes on him. When she saw him, her face

broke into a smile. She stepped away from the crowd of

people walking and went to stand across from him.

Harry stared at her for a moment, almost not believing

see was in front of him. He felt like it was all a

dream. Perhaps it was, or perhaps not? To Harry, it

felt real. 

"Why couldn't Voldemort touch me before?"

"Why did Voldemort want to kill you and my Dad and

than spare you?"

"Why does Voldemort want to kill me?"

"Why did you die that night when you didn't have to

die?"

Harry glanced at Lily Evans-Potter, his mother hoping

for the answers that Dumbledore had never provided him

with. She smiled and bent down gracefully on her knees

and places her two hands on each of his shoulders.

Harry looked into the mirror of his eyes. Or perhaps

it was the other way around; Harry wasn't so sure

anymore. 

Lily looked up at her son's shining green eyes that

were filled with such emotions, much like hers. She

opened her mouth and spoke. 

"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes and save

these questions for another day."

Harry face immediately fell at her response, and

dropped his face to the ground. He watched the smooth

ground for a few seconds until his face was gently

pushed up. 

Lily looked at her son with such compassion and

understanding it made Harry believe she's been

perfect.

"I think I know what you've been asking me, I think

you know what I've been trying to say."

Harry looked up at his mother and he started to

understand some of what she was saying.

Lily smiled lightly and answers his first question.

"I promised I would never leave you, and you should

always know."

Harry looked up at her almost begging her to

continue.

Lily entertained his request and continued to explain

some more.

"Wherever you may go, no matter where you are I will

never be far away."

It was then that Harry felt her love for the first

time and it was at such intensity.

Lily smiled and continues what she was saying.

"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep."

Harry looked up at his mother and she looked directly

into her eyes, feeling her love. Lily held him close

and explained some more. 

"And still so many things I want to say."

Harry looked shocked at his mother's replied. "Does she

really?" he thought as Lily smiled gently. 

Lily entertains her son with a memory.

"Remember all the songs you sang for me. When we went

sailing on an Emerald Bay. And like a boat out on the

ocean. I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and

deep inside this ancient heart. You'll always be a

part of me."

Harry smiled brightly at the memory, although he had

this memory, it was always hazy. Not anymore. 

Lily sighed gently and gaze into Harry's eyes feeling

a smile gently tugged at her lips.

"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream."

Harry looked up at her almost asking with his eyes,

"good bye?"

Lily titled her head as if almost answers, "not

forever."

"And dream how wonderful your life will be."

Harry smiled, copying her smile instantly.

Lily removed one hand from his shoulder to tilt his

chin.

"Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this

lullaby."

Harry's eyes widen slightly, to Lily's amusement. Lily

gripped one of his hands and places it over his

heart.

"Then in your heart, there will always be a part of

me."

Harry looked at her than at his hand that was held

against his heart.

She then answered his question on why she and James had

to die.

"Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and

on."

Harry nodded in understanding. Lily gave him one last

piece of advice. 

"They never die, that's how you and I will be."

Harry looked at his mother tears falling from his

green eyes. Lily smiled at Harry and wiped away his

tears. She gripped him into a warm hug. 

She pauses for a minute and took a necklace from her

neck. It had a silver chain with a charm on it. The

charm was a lily with an emerald in the middle. 

Lily put it around his neck and whispered into his

ear, "something to always remember me by."

Harry did a double blink; he was back in his bedroom

and his potions homework was in front of him. It still

wasn't finished. He sighed, slightly. 

Harry opens the top draw of his night table and pulled

out his photo album, flipping to the page of him as a

baby with his parents. 

His mother blew him a kiss and whirled her hand in the

necklace she wore and gestured to him. Harry looked

down to see the same necklace. She gave him a wink and

Harry smiled as he closed the book. 

Harry lay in his bed, whirling the necklace in his

hand, "I love you too, Mom."

As he drifted to sleep he missed the vocal reply, "I

love you too Harry."


End file.
